Routine
by OmNomNomAttack
Summary: Normal girls living, commuting, schooling together in Tokyo. No relation to main characters.


I was roused from my slumber by the solid beeping of my alarm clock, it's little red numbers stare innocently at me, but on the inside, I know they were carved in hell. Not really… I'm just tired. Speaking of tired, I allow a pillow to hit me in the face as a poorly aim lob from my friend and room mate, Jemu Tora, misses the alarm clock.

"Ai o, shut that contraption up." Comes the muffled voice, I can see her silhouette in the early morning light and she lies with her face buried in her pillow and hands clutching her ears under her long, blonde hair.

"Whatever," I mumble, my voice heavy with sleep. Fumbling around with the metal clock, it slips from my grasp, and falls to the ground. Tora and I watch it shatter, the little red number crack and glass is splayed around the foot of my bed.

"Nice going." Tora mutters sarcastically, rolling her eyes. I throw her pillow back and it lands beside her head.

"Guys! Up and moving!" Utsukushī Tamashī burst through the door, saluting, wearing her loose, baby blue pyjamas with little yellow ducks on them. Tora death-stared Tama, who kept her gaze steady, not breaking in her stance.

"At ease." I sigh, annoyed, "You know we do have to get up, Tora." Tama eyed the glass on the ground, and cast a doubtful eye at me. Tora slowly raised herself to a sitting position, rubbing her green eyes sleepily, yawning as she talked.

"I know, but it's always worse when Tama wakes up after being at Cadets all night." Tama frowns at Tora, and pokes her tongue out, before skipping out of the room, her pyjama bottoms dragging on the ground, her short black hair whipping around her face in an artfully mused way.

"Morning, Kitty." I pull my arms through the thin, grey, cotton sweater, seeing Ein ne Kettei, whom we all call Kitty, brewing a cup of what I suspect is herbal tea. She turns, smiling and holding the kettle as it whistles, pouring the honey coloured liquid into three cups. Her white robe was rolled up to her elbows, her long, white/blue hair tied into a messy bun on top of her head.

"Morning, Ai o." She murmurs, placing the tea kettle back on the stove, picking up another kettle and pouring the dark brown liquid into two other cups. I picked up my cup (the little white one with gold flowers imprinted on the sides) and I inhale the scent of coffee, sit at the bench, and watch Kitty begin to fry up some eggs, glancing, every so often, at the list attached to the fridge:

Kitty - Boiled with Toast

Ai o - Sunny Side Up

Rozu - No yolks

Tora - Scrambled with Parsley and Onion

Tama - Flipped

She does so much for us, she is kind of the mother. She watches the eggs with cool, decisive blue eyes, before flipping an egg that was just whites onto a plate, leaving the rest to simmer.

"Rozu! Eggs!" Kitty calls out to the youngest of our group. A small girl shot like a bullet from a gate to the table, hands fumbling with her short, pink hair, trying to tame it with two skull clips. It seemed like she was half dressed, one arm in her black and red striped sweater, jean rumpled and she held her sneakers in her hand.

"Hey, Kitty, Ai o." Rozu no Merodi said, her voice a warbling soprano. Dumping the shoes beside herself, she took a knife and fork, and began to brutally mutilate the eggs with much haste. I sip my coffee calmly, waiting for Tora to emerge. Tama emerged, clad in black skinny jeans, Converse and some retro punk shirt. She pushed the red beanie further down her head and slumped into the seat beside me, resting her head on the cool plastic of our table.

"Morning, Tama. Eggs?" Kitty looked concernedly over her friend, who raised her head, nodding slightly and dragging her cup of coffee across the table to where she rested her chin; Tama gets tired after 7:30 am, unless she has coffee, then she is good to go.

"Hey, Tama!" Cried Rozu, finishing off her eggs and pulling her arm through her sweater. She hopped off her stool to rinse her plate in the sink. Kitty pushed a plate of flipped eggs towards Tama, and frowned, hearing a distinct shout of 'Bum' from Tora's and my room. As if on cue, Tora emerged, holding her elbow, which had been cut. Blood seemed to swell from the cut and she cursed under her breath. Kitty sighed and sat Tora down, collecting the medical kit from in the cupboard. Once Tora was bandaid-ed up, Kitty handed Tora and I a plate of eggs.

"Thankyou." We mumbled, and Kitty smiled, returning to her own room as we ate. She returned soon after exchanging harsh words with someone over the phone.

"Well, if you don't want a lawsuit, I suggest you pay up. There are four very willing witnesses who have rock solid evidence… Uh-huh… I will bring you down." She snapped the phone and took in our astounded faces.

"The ice-cream man… Remember when he poisoned me?" She asked, her motherly attitude diminishing. Tama, smiled her patronising smile.

"Remember when you thought that pizza place poisoned you? And McDonalds? And Monster Energy Drink?" Kitty wrinkled her nose at Tama, and took her eggs out of the boiling water, eating them with her toast soldiers in angry silence as the rest of us talk about the trivial things in our life.

Tora, Rozu and I got to Gekitekina Geijutsu Kenkyūjo, or GGK. It's a Drama School here in Tokyo. Tama and Kitty go to the school across the road (the name is too long and boring to really say). Anyway, Rozu and I are studying to be professional actors and Tora is going to be a director. Tama is doing some side education while she is becoming a CUO. And Kitty… Well, Kitty is becoming an environmental lawyer.

"I reckon the test is going to be on…" "Gan no Zenwa is so mean! He's making me read out my assignment. No-one else… Just me." "Annata no Appu got so mad at me, I almost crashed." I listened to the snippets of conversation, whilst talking to Kitty.

"So… Are you really suing the ice-cream man?" I murmur, smiling into my cup of sweet, sweet coffee. She pondered this, blowing to cool down her tea. She opened her mouth and began to answer, slowly.

"Yeah… It'll be good practice." She takes a sip of her tea, and I look to the side, at the pink haired girl in an animated conversation with Tora.

"That… And there will be no ice-cream. Rozu loves ice-cream."

"I knew you were going to try and talk me out of it." She pursed her lips and we were silent for a few minutes, following my gaze to Rozu. I sigh, and look back at her,

"Good luck." I laugh, lightly, standing up. After tapping Tora and Rozu on the shoulders, the three of us set off.

We walked down the halls of GGK, talking quietly before splitting off to our separate classes. I sat in my usual chair , up the back next to Kurai Warai. She looked at me and smiled from behind her dark hair. I smile back and we sit in silence before the teach walks in.

"I am Sensei Bataerefanto. Bananas… Are a good source of potassium! Page 236. Stop! Ok, now go." He placed his dusty boots on the table, and stared at all of the frozen students before him.

"Where's Sensei Tsujo no?" I whisper through my teeth to Kurai, who barely lifted her shoulders to shrug. The two of us kept our eyes trained on Sensei, who was now eating an orange like an apple. He looks at us, silver eyes piercing and cold.

"Do you need an invitation, Baka? What about you, Reitto-sei?" (Baka - idiot) (Reitto-sei - Dunce) Kurai laughed her high, nervous laugh. No-one talked during this lesson, and instead of writing our names in chalk on the board like a normal teacher, Sensei carved our names into the dense wood of his desk with a pen knife.

At lunch, Kurai and I found Tora and Rozu. The four of us had our passes signed as we left the school and walked to the coffee shop down the road. There, Kitty, Tama and Kurai's sister, Hikari, waited for us. Tama was reciting the ranks of cadets to Hikari, who listened intently, elbow resting on the little glass table watching the dark haired girl, whose eyes had drifted out of focus.

"So… Where to today?" Tora asked, her eyes sliding off of Tama, who seemed to have gone quiet with concentration.

"Same place we always go, really." Hikari lost interest in, the now fuming out of frustration Tama. Kitty gave an exasperated sigh and a belated smile, picking her bag off of the ground.

"The same place we always go."

"McDonalds, then?" Asked Kurai, popping a piece of gum into her mouth. She chewed the sticky pink substance, eying off the other girls.

"Yup!" Rozu yanked her little black back further up her back and I laughed, almost dully. We trudged down the road to the tell tale fluorescent M.

We chatted a little until we reached the front doors and were greeted by the cool air of the air conditioning. Walking up to the front desk, we greet the Friday server for lunchtimes at register 2; Tekan Inu. He looks at us warily, as he usually does, but puts in the usual order (as usual). Everyone on the lunchtime shift knows our schedule, we have been doing this for two years.

"So, let me confirm; Rozu No Merodi - Small Sprite, Large Chips. Ai o Taji Medium coffee frappe, large chips." Some routines never change.


End file.
